It is well known to connect electric wires for low currents by means of metal connection parts which avoid the need for wire stripping by cutting the insulation themselves and ensuring contact with the conductor metal of the core of the wire.
In contrast, for higher currents, use has been made up till now of terminal blocks which require prior stripping of the insulation and which are more expensive and take longer to manufacture and to install.
The present invention provides a terminal block which allows electric power supply wires of usual diameter to be connected without being stripped and in a simple manner while allowing a series of lengths of conductors to be connected together properly due to a suitable shape whose great elasticity makes it possible to better master the contact pressure on the conductors.